


Eye Can See You

by chibi_zoe



Category: Bleach
Genre: Kinky, M/M, Oculolinctus: licking partner's eyeball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2455820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ulquiorra is kinkier than Grimmjow ever gave him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Can See You

Grimmjow slunk around a corner, trying to pretend that he wasn’t enthusiastic about presenting himself at the Fourths’ quarters. He actually enjoyed their ‘little chats’ as Ulquiorra so eloquently put it. Even Aizen-sama approved, saying that he was pleased that they were finally learning to see eye-to-eye. Grimmjow had been hard pressed not to laugh in his face, if only he knew. Up ahead he spied his destination and felt his heart begin to pound in anticipation, even as a scowl crossed his face.

Ulquiorra had just finished putting the finishing touches on his latest toy when he heard the door swish open. Glancing over his shoulder he made a non-committal grunt in place of a welcome and resolutely turned his back. He could feel the Sixth’s rising anger and desire; it caused his breath to hitch in anticipation. Bending over from the waist to pick up a discarded piece of silk, he revelled in the feeling of Grimmjow’s eyes plastered on his ass. 

Nothing annoyed Grimmjow quiet like being ignored, especially by one of his superiors. Knowing how much Ulquiorra enjoyed feeling his rage, he let his emotions blanket the room. His sensitive ears picked up the slight hitch in the Fourth’s breath and he grinned. Strutting forwards, he peered over the shorter Espada’s shoulder to see what it was that he had been working on. It was a strange looking little upside-down tripod about the size of an egg cup and Grimmjow had no idea what it was for.

Tucking the little scrap of silk into his sash, Ulquiorra wondered if Grimmjow had noticed that he’d polished his skullcap and sharpened the tip of his horn. He had even washed his hair and brushed his teeth, something that he normally only did for Aizen-sama. Glancing over his shoulder again, he was surprised to see the Sixth staring at his new toy with a confused expression. Smirking to himself, he leant back casually against the larger man.

The feeling of the smaller, more powerful, Espada leaning back against him trustingly, called a strange mix of emotions to the surface of Grimmjow’s psyche. Unable to help himself, he leant forward and wrapped his arms around the slender form. Moving his head so that he could nibble on the Fourth’s ear, he was surprised to see that the partial helmet on Ulquiorra’s head appeared to be gleaming slightly in the dim light. Sniffing subtly at the other man, he was astonished to smell a hint of minty freshness.

Broad hands were roughly caressing him through his uniform, teasing at the hint of flesh at the base of his coat, a clawed finger diving under the cloth to circle his belly button. He arched his back in an attempt to get Grimmjow to stop playing and pay more attention to his chest. Ulquiorra would never admit it but he enjoyed having his nipples teased. At the first, almost violent, tug he felt his flesh respond and swallowed his groan of pleasure.

There was something wonderful about seeing the Fourth lose some of his poise. Grimmjow watched him writhe in time to the vicious twists on his nipples; he could do this all day. Biting down hard on Ulquiorra’s ear lobe, he was gratified to hear a muffled gasp from the other man. Then his sensitive nose picked up a wonderful scent. Unable to help himself, he inhaled as deeply as he could, his head reeling from the heady scent of arousal.

Smirking to himself at the soft snuffling noises coming from his partner, Ulquiorra reached up and removed his eyeball, placing it carefully in the little stand that he had made for it. He gently adjusted its positioning until he was sure that it would catch all of the action that he expected to occur. Raising his arms to wrap them around the neck of the man behind him, Ulquiorra began to grind his ass into the rising hardness he could feel lodged between his cheeks.

Who knew that Ulquiorra could be this kinky? Using his eyeball to record their liaison in third person, really, how egotistical could you get? However, it didn’t change the fact that the smaller Espada was grinding purposefully back at him. Grimmjow growled aggressively, and bit at the smaller mans’ neck, even as he thrust himself against the oh-so-willing ass cradled in his pelvis. He could feel desire throbbing through his veins, and he was going to get his satisfaction.

Knowing that his eye was watching, and that he would have a birds-eye view of their session, was turning Ulquiorra on more than he would have believed possible. It was hard to keep up his impassive façade with so much lust heating his blood. Giving in slightly, he began to undulate sensuously against the muscled mass at his back, enjoying the almost violent attentions that the Sixth was lavishing upon him. He groaned urgently, when he felt clawed fingers toy with the zipper on his coat.

Giving in with an animalistic growl, Grimmjow spun Ulquiorra around and ripped the coat apart, tearing the shredded fragments of cloth from the pale form. Licking his lips now that he had exposed his prey, Grimmjow attacked; licking and sucking with abandon. Slowly, he worked his way up Ulquiorra’s throat and claimed his mouth, marvelling at the strong minty taste. As he battled the Fourth’s tongue into submission, Grimmjow moaned loudly.

The frustration and desire spilling off the Sixth made Ulquiorra’s blood sing. He arched his back and pressed his body closer to Grimmjow’s, pushing at the small jacket that the man was still wearing. It seemed to take a while to sink in, but when it did, Grimmjow reared back and almost tore his coat off before diving back to suck harshly on one of Ulquiorra’s still red nipples, grasping it between his sharp teeth and worrying at it until the Fourth was sure that he was going to bleed. 

Before giving into his desire to touch and taste as much of the Fourth as he could, Grimmjow hastily stripped the rest of his uniform from his painfully aroused body. Feeling Ulquiorra’s eyes on him, he posed for a moment, before moving back to suck on the smaller mans neck. He could feel the Fourth’s pulse racing under his tongue and he smirked. Then the darkness of Ulquiorra’s hollow hole caught his eye and he licked a slow stripe to its edge. 

The feeling of Grimmjow’s teeth sinking into the lip of his hollow hole tore a moan from Ulquiorra’s throat, the Sixth may not have been able to penetrate his steely skin, but that didn’t mean that the sensation was any less. Content, for the moment, to allow the weaker Espada to do as he pleased, Ulquiorra passively accepted all of Grimmjow’s advances. He even allowed his normal dour expression to slip and show a little of what he was really feeling.

The sight of the Fourth, with lust-glazed eyes and a rising flush, was nearly enough to make Grimmjow abandon his rough foreplay and leap right to the main event. Barely holding himself back by the skin of his teeth, he forced his superior to his knees and, by grabbing his horn, pushed his head to the floor. He briefly admired the sight of Ulquiorra on his knees with his ass in the air, before moving in to continue his activities, nipping and licking his way down the nobbled spine. 

He had never felt as sexy and as desired as he did at this moment, with his subordinate tonguing his way down his back towards his most intimate areas. He arched as Grimmjow moved closer and closer, gasping as his knees were nudged further apart to accommodate the larger man. The Sixth’s tongue was rough, and the shock of it laving over his sensitive pucker was blissful agony. He allowed a desperate moan to escape his lips, knowing that it would excite the other man.

There was something so incredibly erotic about licking and tonguing the secret centre of his superior, forbidden pleasure. Hearing the other man moan his enjoyment was nearly too much, and in retaliation, he allowed his fangs to scrape down the sensitive flesh. He actually saw Ulquiorra’s cock jump as the man moaned lustily, clearly enjoying the roughness. Rocking back on his heels, he let his mouth run wild as he slowly screwed two clawed fingers inside of his partner.

Claws were scraping gently against his inner flesh and Ulquiorra was in heaven, his breath was coming in harsh gasps and his cock was weeping freely. Then he heard the Sixth give a truly evil laugh and he glanced over his shoulder to the see the teal-haired man reaching for his eyeball. He watched as Grimmjow picked it up gently and licked it. It was decidedly odd seeing someone else lick his eye, and licking it with obvious enjoyment.

He licked at the eye to moisten it and then lowered it towards Ulquiorra’s saliva slick pucker. Ever so slowly, he ran the firm globe around its destination before slowly starting to push it in. He kept a firm hold of it, never allowing it to sink in too deeply as he began to pump it in and out. Under him the Fourth was panting and groaning in a way that Grimmjow had never heard before. He had dreamed of this moment for so long, but instead of gloating, all he could think of was the coming pleasure.

Feeling the strangely cold presence of his eye ball disappear, Ulquiorra glanced over his shoulder to see Grimmjow aiming the pupil of his eye towards his ass as the teal-haired man concentrated on something. That something being the excruciatingly slow way that the Sixth pushed himself into Ulquiorra’s more than willing body. Just thinking about the close-up detail of the recording was enough to make his breath catch in his throat and sweat to break out along his back.

His partner clearly enjoyed the idea of being penetrated under such close surveillance, and he held the eye as steady as he could, as his length slowly disappeared. Groaning when he hilted, he rotated his hips enjoying the tight friction. Slowly withdrawing again, he leant back so that the eye would be able to catch the way the light glinted from his length. Panting himself at the though of what the recording would look like when they were done, he carefully placed it back on its stand.

A small clink indicated that Grimmjow had put his eye back in its holder, and he glanced over his shoulder to check that the angle was correct. A hand on his horn was the only indication he had that he’d been caught, and he revelled in the sensation of a heavy weight pushing his face into the floor, nothing turned him on quite like brute strength. Ulquiorra pushed his hips up to meet Grimmjow’s short sharp thrusts, revelling in the lusty grunts that the other was emitting. 

The delicious tightness surrounding him made Grimmjow’s mouth water. Still holding the Fourth down, he crouched over the prone form, and thrust his hips violently until the sound of flesh on flesh filled the small room. He allowed his claws to rake over the pale back in front of him in a desperate attempt to draw blood, and shivered at the wonderful noises Ulquiorra made in response. Who knew that the pale Espada had such a repertoire of moans?

Thrusting back against the shallow movements of the Sixth, Ulquiorra tried to gain more friction. He was too proud to grasp a hold of his own erection, and didn’t particularly want to drive himself against the floor, but he was so hard that it was almost painful. Clenching his muscles in frustration produced the most wonderful moan from Grimmjow, so wonderful that he repeated it. Smirking to himself, he slowly bent his head forwards to expose the base of his scull.

Unable to hold back any longer, Grimmjow leant forward and captured the nape of Ulquiorra’s neck between his teeth. He knew that it was a particularly animalistic trait, but at times like these he really couldn’t care. His hips were thrusting rhythmically and he could hear the Fourth’s breath coming in short gasps in time with his thrusts. Wanting to hear more of those delicious, desperate noises, Grimmjow moved his hand towards Ulquiorra’s neglected erection.

Feeling clawed fingers surrounding his cock nearly caused Ulquiorra to cry out in shocked pleasure. Swallowing the sounds, he began to pump his hips, pushing back onto Grimmjow’s hard length and then thrusting forwards into the waiting fist. Above him the Sixth groaned at his movements and Ulquiorra knew that it wasn’t going to take the man very long to finish. Smirking to himself, he allowed a series of breathless gasps to escape his throat.

The wonderful noises that were coming from the Fourth’s throat were amplifying Grimmjow’s lust. Just knowing that he had caused the normally emotionless Espada to loose control like that was a heady feeling, and one that he knew would become addictive. He bit down savagely on the skin between his teeth wishing that he could draw blood and, with a final sharp thrust and loud grunt, his orgasm rolled through him, wiping all thought from his mind. 

The feeling of Grimmjow ejaculating deep inside of him caused a wonderful tingle to travel up Ulquiorra’s spine, but he knew that the best was yet to come. The Sixth let go of him completely, sitting up behind him and grasping onto his hips firmly, seemingly unconcerned with the fact that he hadn’t come yet. Ulquiorra tensed in anticipation. Like a cat, there were small backwards pointing spines on the head of Grimmjow’s cock. When he tore himself free, Ulquiorra howled his own release.

Collapsing onto the sated Fourth, Grimmjow swallowed the contented purr rising up in his throat. He could smell both his own essence and Ulquiorra’s mingling in a delectable musky perfume and fought the urge to rub himself against his partner to smear the scent on himself as well. The dark haired man under him looked surprisingly sated and content, two emotions that he would never have suspected that the Fourth even knew the meaning of. 

Amused by the way that the sixth was scenting the air, Ulquiorra chose to lie still until he had himself back under control. He couldn’t wait to see what his eye had recorded, but he wanted to be able to enjoy himself when he did so and at the moment he was completely boneless. When the blissful post-sex haze started to lift, Ulquiorra was reminded of exactly how sticky he was. Goading Grimmjow to his feet, he led the way to the bathroom to clean up.

Grimmjow would never understand the Fourth’s obsession with cleanliness, although it was rather nice to see the man completely naked and at ease as he thoroughly washed himself. He particularly enjoyed watching Ulquiorra clean out the evidence of their liaison, even offering to help. With a cats’ natural dislike of water, Grimmjow made his own ablutions as brief as he could, before wrapping himself up in one of the fluffy white towels that Ulquiorra always seemed to have on hand.

Ulquiorra could hardly wait until Grimmjow finished washing before moving to where they had left his eye. Picking it up gently, he turned it to catch an unguarded expression on the Sixth’s face. Then he held it up and slowly crushed it. The particles spread out to envelope both himself and Grimmjow, and then the images began to flow into their minds. Ulquiorra could feel himself hardening again, and wondered if Grimmjow would be up for another round.


End file.
